fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Series / Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia
Here are the trivia facts to the Sky Pretty Cure Series listed. Story Trivia * Fun Fact *''FairySina'' has decided to only do major edits on Sky Episdoe 25 during Christmas time. Character Trivia *Almost every Cure in the Series has a nickname, the only two Cures without one are Ruby and Amber. *The character with the most nicknames is Sapphire, who has three while the others only have one or two. *Every main Cure has her own special trait: **''Ruby doesn't like wearing skirts.'' **''Topaz can't sing.'' **''Amber is afraid of ghosts.'' **''Emerald usually doesn't tells others about things she likes or is good at.'' **''Sapphire says always what she thinks.'' **''Diamond only wears her hair in twintails.'' **''Rubellit is pretty clumsy sometimes.'' **''Amethyst only talks to her family or her friends.'' *Every main Cure has a special talent or hobby: **''Ruby is very sporty and can also cook.'' **''Topaz rides horses.'' **''Amber is good at designing and playing piano.'' **''Emerald is good at playing soccer.'' **''Sapphire is musically talented.'' **''Diamond is really good at drawing things.'' **''Rubellit is a good entertainer.'' **''Amethyst is really good at writing stories.'' *Every villain of these seasons fights against the Cures because they think it is the right thing to do. Different to most of the other seasons, where the villains are controlled by the main villain. *The Sky Cures are the first Cures ever, that don't wear earrings. *Sky Pretty Cure is the first season since Heartcatch Pretty Cure! to have no Cure with -kawa in the last names. *There have been major changes between the first two seasons of this series and the beginning of RELOADED: **''First of all, their girls' civilian appearance has changed.'' **''Ruby and Robin's hair have grown, though Ruby did cut them again.'' *Each Cure has a future dream: **''Ruby wants to take over the Feather Bell Restaurant one day.'' **''Topaz wants to become an actress one day.'' **''Amber wants to take over the MIKAN~PAN one day.'' **''Emerald wants to be a florist one day.'' **''Sapphire wants to share her music passion one day.'' **''Diamond wants to become a teacher one day.'' **''Rubellit wants to continue her idol activities.'' **''Amethyst wants to become a novelist.'' *In some episodes of the whole series it is shown that the mascots, especially White, like to lay/stay on Low's head. Item Trivia *The way the Cures carry their Heaven Crystals is similar to the LovePreBrace. **But the Crystals were created before Happiness Charge Pretty Cure aired. They were created when Doki Doki! Pretty Cure aired. Location Trivia *It is possible that Feather-Castletown's is name was based on Hyrule Castle Town. *It is possible that the Rainbow Bridge is either based on the rainbow colored road of Suite Pretty Cure♪ or on the Bridge made of light in Ocarina of Time. *The fact the Skyriver has been destroyed before the series started, is because Yousei A. Sina watched the whole Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Series in the summer before she created Sky Pretty Cure. *Kamon is the very first world/location in the whole Pretty Cure franchise with it's own language. Attack Trivia *Similar to the Happiness Charge Cures strike their intro poses, in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ the Cures first draw a special symbol before attacking. Music Trivia Movie Trivia More Trivia *Even though it was planned as Ruby's catchphrase, became the catchprase of the whole season. *The series is the first and so far only series in the Pretty Cure history, having two Cures ' whose families own either a restaurant or a bakery. Seiyuu Trivia Cure Seiyuus *Akahane Ruby shares her seiyuu with Lucy from Fairy Tail, Hirano Aya. *Kiishi Topaz shares her seiyuu with Hoshizora Rin from Love Live!, Iida Riho. *Mikanki Amber shares her seiyuu with Kaori Miyazono from Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, Taneda Risa. *Midorikusa Emerald shares her seiyuu with Moriyama Shiemi from Blue Exorcist, Hanazawa Kana. *Aomizu Sapphire shares her seiyuu with Saegusa Wakaba from Vividred Operation, Ōtsubo Yuka. *Shirosora Diamond shares her seiyuu with Futaba Aoi from Vividred Operation, Murakawa Rie. *Koshokukoi Rubellit shares her seiyuu with Isshiki Akane from Vividred Operation, Sakura Ayane. *Murasakiiro Amethyst shares her seiyuu with Kuroki Rei from Vividred Operation, Uchida Maaya. *Rainbow Angel shares her seiyuu with Kurisu Kokone from Aikatsu!, Ito Kanae. Mascot Seiyuus *Scarlet shares her seiyuu with Ayase Eri from Love Live!, Nanjou Yoshino. *Yellow shares her seiyuu with Sekiya Naru from Hanayamata, Ueda Reina. *Mandarine shares her seiyuu with Shinku from Rozen Maiden, Sawashiro Miyuki. *Green shares his seiyuu with Sheryl from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes ,Mimori Suzuko. *Blue shares his seiyuu with Takmi Chika from Love Live Sunshine!!, Inami Anju. *White shares her seiyuu with Isla from Plastic Memories, Amamiya Sora. *Pink shares her seiyuu with Hoshimiya Ichigo from Aikatsu!, Moroboshi Sumire. *Purple shares her seiyuu with Tsushima Yoshiko from Love Live Sunshine!!, Kobayashi Aika. *Feather shares her seiyuu with Shinomiya Himawari from Vividred Operation, Uchida Aya. **Melody shares her seiyuu with Kudou Mayu. Villain Seiyuus *Catastrophe shares his seiyuu with Isshiki Kenjirou from Vividred Operation, Terasoma Masaki. *Hollow shares his seiyuu with Mewtwo from Super Smash Bros 3DS & Wii U, Fujiwara Keiji. *Blank shares his seiyuu with (adult) Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Hiyama Nobuyuki. *Low shares his seiyuu with Kazuto Kirigaya from Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment, Matsuoka Yoshitsugu. *Void shares his seiyuu with Hoshimiya Taichi from Aikatsu!, Koyasu Takehito. *Princess Break shares her seiyuu with Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon Crystal, Itō Shizuka. *Black Diamond shares her seiyuu with Aono Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Kitamura Eri. *Kurigami Yumi shares her seiyuu with Tsukikage Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Hisakawa Aya. *Cure Shyama shares her seiyuu with Homura Akemi from Madoka Magica, Saitou Chiwa. *Ruriri shares her seiyuu with Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Mizuki Nana. *The Villains in Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! share their seiyuu with: **Nocturne with Genesect and Mew from uper Smash Bros 3DS & Wii U. **Serenade with Queen Mirage from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **Bolero with Cobraja from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Phantom from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! **Lullaby with Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Miniwa Tsumiki from Achhi Kocchi. *The Villains in The Final Sky Pretty Cure share their seiyuu with: **Badajide with Cid Highwind from Kingdom Hearts II. **Osoroshi with Vayne Solidor from Final Fantasy XII. **Gloomy with Bolero. **Ghost with Majorina from Smile Pretty Cure! Supporting Character Seiyuus *Akahane Robin shares her seiyuu with Isshiki Momo from Vividred Operation, Oogame Asuka. *Akahane Ayane shares her seiyuu with Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon S (Super Star), Minaguchi Yuuko. *Akahane Daisuke shares his seiyuu with Dōmoto Kaito from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Kishio Daisuke. *Kiishi Mitsuko shares her seiyuu with Todo Yurika from Aikatsu!, Numakura Manami. *Kiishi Kouki shares his seiyuu with Akaboshi from Naruto Shippuden, Takase Akimitsu. *Mikanki Haru shares her seiyuu with Kanon Tōdō Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, Akesaka Satomi. *Mikanki Hinata shares her seiyuu with several characters of Zelda Twilight Princess, Aida Sayaka. *Mikanki Kenshin shares his seiyuu with Ganondorf from Hyrule Warriors, Kusunoki Taiten. *Midorikusa Tsubaki shares her seiyuu with Minowa Hikari from Aikatsu!, Satomi Moriya. *Midorikusa Sakura shares her seiyuu with Lissa from Fire Emblem Awakening, Asumi Kana. *Midorikusa Isamu shares his seiyuu with Volga from Hyrule Warriors, Kawahara Yoshihisa. *Aomizu Yuki shares his seiyuu with Link from Hyrule Warriors, Yuki Kaji. *Aomizu Skye shares her seiyuu with Eriru from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Matsuoka Yuki. *Aomizu Kaito shares his seiyuu with Marth of the Fire Emblem Series, Midorikawa Hikaru. *Shirosora Kumiko shares her seiyuu with various characters of Zelda Majoras Mask, Fujimoto Yayoi. *Shirosora Chinatsu shares her seiyuu with Suigintou from Rozen Maiden, Tanaka Rie. **Interestingly, both her and her daughter's seiyuu's name is Rie. *Shirosora Hiroto shares his seiyuu with Omori Takeo from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Taki Satoshi. *Koshokukoi Rei shares her seiyuu with Fi from Zelda Skyward Sword, Fujimura Ayumi. *Koshokukoi Manami shares her seiyuu with Tsukino Usagi of the Sailor Moon series, Mitsuishi Kotono. *Koshokukoi Takumi shares his seiyuu with Link from Zelda Skyward Sword, Ōhara Takashi. *Murasakiiro Asuka shares her seiyuu with Alumi-chan from Taiko no Tatsujin, Ueda Akane. *Murasakiiro Haruna shares her seiyuu with the Ice Climbers of Melee and Brawl, Kobayashi Sanae. *Murasakiiro Ayumu shares his seiyuu with Lucario of the Super Smash Bros. series, Namikawa Daisuke. *Aziz shares his seiyuu with Hijiri Himuro from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live , Seki Toshihiko. *Yoiki Chris shares his seiyuu Link from Zelda Twilight Princess, Sasanuma Akira. *Teruiro Yoshiro shares his seiyuu with Suzukawa Naoto from Aikatsu!, Toyonaga Toshiyuki. *Renka Katsuo shares his seiyuu with Mamoru Chiba from Sailor Moon Crystal, Nojima Kenji. *Kashin Kimochi shares her seiyuu with Hyuuga Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Kimoto Orie. *Kashin Ai shares her seiyuu with Mishou Mai from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Enomoto Atsuko. *Maizumi Kana shares her seiyuu with Sara from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Ueda Kana. *Koizumi Nanami shares her seiyuu with Kiriya Aoi from Aikatsu!, Tadokoro Azusa. *Ichina Umeko shares her seiyuu with Hikami Sumire from Aikatsu!, Wakui Yuu. *Amagumo Akira shares his seiyuu with Otonashi Io Achhi Kocchi, Okamoto Nobuhiko. *Melika's seiyuu, Kitagawa Rie, performed Go! Princess Pretty Cure's ending. Movie character seiyuus *Beryl shares her seiyuu with Nishijima Waon from Suite Pretty Cure♪, Gibu Yūko. *Turquoise shares his seiyuu with Chinen Daisuke from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Tarusuke Shingaki. *Princess Alexa shares her seiyuu with Madoka Amahane from Aikatsu! *Marcasite shares his seiyuu with Evil King from Futari wa Pretty Cure, Ono Kenichi. *Tanbaga shares his seiyuu with Pop from Smile Pretty Cure!, Sakaguchi Daisuke. *Koganeishi Hime shares her seiyuu with Mitsuishi Orihime from Aikatsu!, Matsutani Kaya. *The Silver Guards share their seiyuus with Kurosaki from Aikatsu!, Nakano Yutaka. And with Soular from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Suzumura Kenichi. *Agate shares her seiyuu with Momomiya Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew, Nakajima Saki. *Iron shares his seiyuu with Avatar from Fire Emblem Awakening, Ōkawa Tōru. *Kalena shares her seiyuu with Hoshimiya Ringo from Aikatsu!, Noto Mamiko. *Kallisto shares her seiyuu with Murasakiiro Asuka, Ueda Akane. *Kalliope shares her seiyuu with Runa from Smile Pretty Cure!, Chinatsu Akasaki. All Star Only *Celestial shares her seiyuu with Chinen Miyuki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Iizuka Mayumi. References Beautiful Sky Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Lists Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Trivia Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Kirakira